1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is generally directed to composite materials and, more specifically, to methods of forming shaped composite materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Composite materials have long been utilized in various applications. In particular, composite materials have recently been utilized as bearings. Generally, bearings are mechanical devices used for mitigating frictional forces. Bearings generally belong to two broad categories, linear or radial bearings, designated as such based upon the nature of the frictional forces they mitigate. Linear or thrust bearings are used in applications having motion along a straight line, such as moving a drawer in and out. Radial or rotary bearings are used in applications that involve movement around a center axis, such as a wheel on an axis. Additionally, some bearings are designed to deal with both thrust and radial loads.
Various types of materials have been utilized depending upon the type of bearing needed to properly reduce friction. In fact, depending upon the requirements and loads expected in the application, the material of the bearing can range from plastic, metals, to even ceramics. Recent advances have provided a new genre of bearings called self-lubricating bearings, that may be used in more demanding environments, such as the high temperatures of an automobile. The type of material used facilitates the self-lubricating properties of these bearings. Some common self-lubricating materials include various polymers, graphite or Graphalloy® a graphite/metal alloy, and molybdenum disulfide (MoS2). Self-lubricating bearings require little or no oil and typically do not deteriorate with wear as quickly as traditional bearings that rely upon traditional, supplemental lubrication.
The processes used to form bearings varies depending upon the complexity of the shape of the bearing and the material being formed but generally involves techniques such as molding, casting, or stamping operations. Bearings having more complex structures are generally formed through molding or casting processes. Bearings having less complex structures, typically utilize forming processes such as stamping operations, which quickly yield the desired shape from a large sheet of material. However, these processes can be wasteful in light of the cost of the final product.
Accordingly, the industry continues to require improvements to produce high performance composites, such as those used in bearing applications, and as such, the industry also desires processes for forming high performance composites utilizing more cost effective and efficient processing.